


"I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you!"

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: remus finds out about the origin of his and janus' relationship
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	"I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you!"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you”  
> pairing. romantic dukeceit/demus  
> warnings. yelling, crying, lying (sort of), unsympathetic patton (sort of)

“are you kidding me?” remus was screaming as janus opened the door. remus was usually screaming, almost always actually, but his tone was much different than usual.

“babe?” janus asked as he closed the door gently behind him, hoping remus would explain to janus why he was upset at the other person and not just go on a rampage.

“do not. ‘babe’ me.” remus answered, looking furious.

“what’s wrong?” janus was baffled by what was happening, the mood switch from his playlist to this conversation was enough to give him whiplash.

“fuck you.” remus all but spit.

“babe, please talk to me.” janus was now pleading, extremely confused on what his boyfriend could be upset about.

“why would you go along with it?” remus once again was screaming, though now his eyes were getting glassy. realizing he hadn’t hung up his phonecall yet he quickly did, then threw it at janus’ head.

“go along with what?” all janus wanted was for remus to stop crying and explain, but it was clear that wasn’t going to happen soon. janus just hoped he would calm down if he could explain what was going on.

“the date!” was the limited answer remus gave.

–

_“okay, um, janus! truth or dare?” patton asked, glancing around. the game was immature for college, sure, but there was nothing better to do._

_“dare.” janus said easily, not really wanting to participate but_

_“i dare you to ask out remus sanders!” patton giggled, phoebe and taylor also bursting into giggles at the mental image._

_“why would i ever want to do that?” janus lied easily, trying to ignore the heat on his face._

_“oh come on, you don’t actually have to date him. just ask him out! you can stand him up if you want. that is, if you don’t want to go out with him. you don’t want to, right?” patton teased, looking a little grossed out as he asked if janus would really want to go out with him._

_“fine.” janus said, knowing as soon as he got up he was going to regret it._

_remus was standing in the kitchen, chatting idly with some genius named logan that both he and janus knew from math class._

_“hey.” logan nodded, janus nodding in return._

_“hi. um. remus? could i talk with you for a second?” janus asked, hoping remus would deny him but also wanting to go out. there’s no way he’d say it out loud but he wished hard in his mind._

_logan once again nodded and walked away, leaving remus, bopping slightly to the music with a kind of deranged smile. “what can i do for you? need to get rid of a body?” remus’ smile widened._

_“go out with me.” janus more demanded than asked, causing remus to slow down his head bopping._

_“when and where darling?” remus purred in answer, grabbing his phone from his pocket._

_“thursday. starbucks. four.” janus stated, grabbing remus’ phone from his hand, texting himself, and walked back to the truth or dare circle._

_“well, what’d he say?” patton asked eagerly, excited to make fun of the other boy._

_janus made up a lie about remus being ridiculous, the others laughing and believing it. janus felt horrible, but didn’t say anything. he knew he would be going on the date, he had to, he already gave the other his number. he just hoped the other showed up._

–

“babe, what does that have to do with now?” janus asked, not able to say his real thoughts, not being able to apologize.

“i fucking said not to ‘babe’ me!” remus seemed to be getting increasingly upset as he yelled.

“yes, you did, i’m sorry.” janus said honestly, getting increasingly upset and frustrated with the lack of answer from remus. he, at this point, remembered what remus could be talking about, but he needed to know what exactly to apologize for.

“how. how. why did you ask me out? tell me the truth. right now.” remus said, his voice about a hundred times quieter than before.

“remus,” janus tried to start, his boyfriend covering his mouth instantly.

“truth.” he said, tears finally falling from his eyes.

when remus let go, janus sighed, waiting a second before starting to speak. “it was a dare,” the simple four words lead remus to freak out, turning around, kicking things, and being all around upset. “bu- but– but only the asking out! the going on a date and asking for another one, that was all me!” he tried to rationalize.

“how can i believe you?!” remus screamed, dropping to the floor, cradling his face in his hands.

“you can! everything else you know about me is true! It was only one lie!” janus said, not understanding why remus would be so upset by this. he also knew that the most random things could set him off, so while he was trying not the judge, the anger didn’t make any sense.

“everything i know about you started with a lie.” remus was now whimpering, 

“i wasn’t lying when i said i loved you.” janus said, matching the volume of his tone, hoping it would get through to the other.

“get out.” remus said, not lifting his head.

“what? ba-”

“get. OUT.”

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
